xEndlesslyxGerard Wayx
by LakeviaxAcidic
Summary: Bethany visits the grave of her lost love, Gerard Way, and recounts the tale of what tore them apart.


**Gerard Arthur Way**

**1984-2001**

_What's the worst that I could say?_

_Things are better if I stay._

_So long and goodnight..._

_So long and goodnight..._

Bethany Rose stared at the engraving on the mausoleum door. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she read. She then began to speak.

"It's been five years now...five whole years...I still have trouble believing you're gone. Every time the phone rings my heart skips a beat, thinking it's you calling to say goodnight. Remember how you used to do that?" She smiled at the memory and laughed softly. "...and before we graduated from highschool...sometimes I would wait for at least an hour before I realized...you weren't going to walk me to…or from school...you were gone." Bethany paused for a moment to wipe a tear from her eye and with a sigh, she continued. "I was a complete mess without you Gerard...everyday it got harder and harder to keep my promise to you."

**5 Years Earlier**

"_Don't you fucking talk to me that way little girl…"_

"_Just get away from me! Just leave me alone you fucking asshole!"_

"_Asshole?! I'm your father goddamnit! You better treat me with some fucking respect you little bitch!"_

"_Some father you are! Fuck you!"_

_Bethany watched as her father raised his arm...almost as though she was watching a movie in slow motion. Before his hand had a chance to come crashing down on her, she pushed past him and ran out of the front door. She didn't stop until she reached her only sanctuary. It being nearly three o clock in the morning, Bethany knew she shouldn't knock, but she had a way...her Way...Gerard Way. Looking up at his window, she could see ghostly shadows cast by the dim light of a candle. She grabbed a handful of pebbles and threw a few at said window and her heart skipped a beat as she saw his silhouette appear before her. Her heart nearly lept from her chest when she saw him open the window and poke his head out, his beautiful raven hair falling into his face as he looked down_

"_Bethy? What are you doing out there?"_

"_Just…just come let me in please? I'll explain when we get inside I…I just need to get in…now…"_

"_Ok angel, I'm coming…"_

_A mere thirty seconds later Gerard was opening the door and pulling Bethany inside. He led her up to his room and sat her on the bed, sitting beside her._

"_Your dad?" Gerard asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Bethany said nothing, but slowly nodded her head._

"_Did he hurt you? I swear to God if that asshole laid a finger on you Bethy...."_

"_Almost, but I got away and ran here…"_

"_Good. That's exactly what you should have. I'm never going to let that asshole hurt you. If he followed you here…I'll kill him..."_

"_Gerard...? What's going on in here? I heard voices....oh! Hey Bethy!"_

"_H-hey Mikers! What's up kiddo?"_

"_Well...I was asleep...and then I heard voices...and then I came in here...and then I saw you...in Gee's room...and 3 o clock in the morning...wait...What's going on? What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing is wrong with her Mikey, she's just having trouble sleeping. Go back to bed before you wake mom and dad up."_

"_Gerard...she's crying..."_

"_Go back to bed Mikey."_

"_Fine! Gah!"_

_Despite her tears, Bethany couldn't help laughing at Gerard's younger brother as he turned to leave the room. "Goodnight Mikey-Mike," she said with a small smile._

"'_Night Bethy...goodnight Dracula."_

"_Goodnight four-eyes." After a few obscene jesters were exchanged, Mikey left the room and went back to bed. And Gerard turned his attention back to Bethany. "You're staying with me tonight, alright angel?"_

"_Yeah....that sounds good..." Bethany said, her words followed by a soft yawn._

"_Tired?" Gerard asked with a small smile._

"_Exhausted." Bethany replied. The two crawled into bed together, Gerard protectively wrapping his arms around Bethany and blowing out the candle on his bedside table._

"_I love you Bethany Rose," Gerard mumbled against her smooth skin as he gently pressed his lips against the back of her neck._

"_I love you Gerard Way," Bethany mumbled in return, already half asleep. Bethany and Gerard fell asleep in each other's arms._

**Three forty-five A.M.**

**BOOM BOOM BOOM**

_Bethany awoke with a start, "What the hell is that!?"_

"_It's the door," Gerard grumbled sleepily, "I'll get it."_

_Bethany's eyes widened. "Gerard wait! You and I both know whose at that door."_

"_I know Bethy. You know what I said earlier. I'll never let him hurt you again, angel. Never. Just…just stay here, I'll be back in a second."_

"_Gerard don't go…please?"_

"_I'll be right back." Gerard jumped out of bed, running out of his room and down the stairs, the whole time he hoped that the loud knocking hadn't woken his parents. As soon as Gerard opened the door, he found himself standing face to face with Bethany's very angry father._

"_Where is my daughter you little prick?" Bethany's father asked after getting good look at Gerard._

"_She's not coming home with you." Gerard said, his tone confident and laced with anger. "Get the fuck away from my house."_

"_Your house? Get out of my way little boy, where the hell are your parents hm? They know you're sneaking my little girl around your house at all hours of the night? Hm?"_

"_They're sleeping and they sure as hell aren't going to let you take her away either. Get away from my house before I call the fucking cops."_

_Suddenly, without Gerard noticing, Bethany's father reached into his back pocket and retrieved a gun. He aimed it directly at Gerard's chest. Gerard was stunned and honestly...almost scared shitless, but he didn't back down. He stared Bethany's father directly in his eyes._

"_She's not leaving with you." Gerard spoke through clenched teeth._

"_Gerard?" A soft, familiar voice spoke behind him. "Is he still there? Oh my god! Gerard!"_

_Bethany's father quickly switched his aim to her and Gerard pulled her to his side._

"_Bethany Rose, get your ass over here. Now."_

"_Dad...da…Daddy…Please don't do this...please, just let me stay..."_

"_Your fucking whore of a mother already left me. I'll be damned if I let you do the same. You have until the count of three to get your ass over here."_

_Bethany sighed sadly and began to step forward, but Gerard held her back, his eyes, once locked on her father's in a hateful glare, now rested on Bethany's own soft, green optics. He stared into her eyes lovingy and spoke softly._

"_No Bethy."_

"**1"**

"_Gee...he's serious...I...I have to go..."_

"**2"**

"_No Bethy. I'm not going to let that piece of shit hurt you ever again."_

**He cocked the gun. Gerard and Bethany heard nothing.**

"_I love you Gerard..." Bethany whispered._

"**3"**

"I love you too Bethy, that's exactly why you aren't leaving wi..."

**BANG**

**Bethany's father sped out of the door. ** Bethany was confused...at first...but then she heard the low thump of someone falling at her side. She looked to her side and saw Gerard. On his back. Grasping his chest. Drenched in his own blood.

"_I love you so much Bethany…" Gerard's voice escaped his lips in a raspy whisper, each word clearly putting him in a catastrophic amount of pain._

"_No! Nonononono!" She fell to his side. "Gerard?! Gerard! Oh my god...HELP!" Bethany screamed at the top of her lungs. "MIKEY! MRS. WAY! OH GOD PLEASE NO! NONONO! MIKEY!"_

"_Bethy! What's going on...Gerard? GERARD! MOM! DAD! MOM! GOD SOMEBODY!"_

"_Go call 911 Mikey! Hurry!" Bethany shouted._

"_O…ok…ok!" Mikey stared down at his brother a moment longer before quickly rushing to the phone._

"_Mikey what on earth is all this noise?!" His mother called as she ran into the room, closely followed by her husband. "Bethy? Gerard? Gerard! Oh god…oh god no…my…my baby….my…WHAT HAPPENED! OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED BETHANY?"_

"_My…my dad…he tried to hit me again and I ran here but he followed me! He followed me here and he shot him…he shot Gerard…Oh god…Oh god this is all my fault!"_

"_No..." Gerard gasped, his grip on life slipping away with each second. "None of this is your fucking fault. Don't you ever say that again. Promise...me..."_

"_Gerard I..."_

"_Promise me..."_

"_I...I promise..."_

_The ambulance arrived, thanks to Mikey, and the Way home was immediately filled with paramedics shouting directions and wheeling cart after cart of foreign equipment. Everyone was sent into the kitchen to wait. Little more than ten minutes later, a paramedic…covered in blood...Gerard's blood...entered the kitchen._

"_I'm so sorry..."_

_That was all they needed to hear. _

_The family immediately burst into tears._

"_I know this is very difficult for all of you, but...we need the witness to speak with a police officer...do you think you can do it miss?"_

_Bethany was sobbing uncontrollably, but still managed to choke out a soft "Yes..."._

"_Follow me please." The paramedic said sadly._

_Bethany explained the story of her father and how Gerard got shot. As she spoke with the officer, she couldn't help glancing toward the door, where paramedics were rolling Gerard away. _

_The funeral was held a few days later. It was a small service. Just immediate family, his grandmother, Elena, Bethany, and his three best friends, Frank Iero, Ray Toro, and Bob Bryar._

**The Present**

"It's so hard not to blame myself for what happened. But I'll keep your promise the best I can....I don't think I told you this but...They found my dad about a year or so ago. After he sho....well, after what happened, he ran to Los Angeles. Chickenshit bastard..." Bethany mumbled in disgust, "He's in prison for the rest of his life." She sighed softly before her face quickly lit up. "Oh! Did I tell you about Mikey? He's getting married! Her name is Alicia and she is absolutely gorgeous. Frankie's getting hitched too. Remember Jamia?" Bethany laughed softly and smiled. "We always said those two would end up together...I miss you so much Gee. I haven't dated anyone since you died. I can't. My heart belongs to you, and it always will. Damn it...I have to go...me and Jamia are taking Alicia dress shopping!" A small tear began making it's way down Bethany's cheek as she spoke her final words. "Just know that I love you Gerard, and I always will. You are everything to me and you always will be."

Bethany then turned to leave but…something made her stop. She didn't understand what is was but...her mind was telling her to just stand still and wait.

Someone behind her spoke.

"Bethy…wait…"

Her heart stopped and she quickly spun around.

"Gerard?"


End file.
